


在一起的夏天

by NaschKastle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: Nasch-A killerVector-A lawerYuuma-A CEO（on the future）Kaito-A scientistIt' s a story about love and evi





	在一起的夏天

**Author's Note:**

> Nasch-A killer  
> Vector-A lawer  
> Yuuma-A CEO（on the future）  
> Kaito-A scientist  
> It' s a story about love and evi

少年曾经有一个梦想，他期望在城市的中央修建一所别墅，那是他和男孩的天堂。  
  
男孩每天都在实验室中昏厥，又在枯旧的牢房里醒来，实验人员在他身上贴满了探测器，又按下各种检测按钮，强迫他在电脑屏幕上看一些问题。  
男孩觉得很莫名，他不知道这种生活什么时候是尽头。  
“天才……这是天才啊！”  
“我们终于成功了！”  
终于，男孩无法忍受沉重的负担，枪杀了在场的所有人士，破坏了实验室的检测装置和记录仪，他放了一把火，那时，少年已经离开了新人类之家，成为了男孩可望而不可即的梦想。  
男孩在街上走着，他不记得自己的方向，正如他拥有的记忆只不过是大片繁杂而成体系的枯燥知识，男孩决定忘记这些，他不需要记忆来帮助自己决定未来的方向。  
男孩看了眼天空，下着雨，他身上的伤疤已经结了痂，伤口下的子弹还没来得及取出，但他像是生了病的机器人似的，除了肢体的痛苦阻碍了他的行动，毫无任何痛苦和孤独的感知。  
“真月零的名字已经没有用了，从今天起，我就叫贝库塔。”  
男孩看着地上的圣经读本的残骸，教堂总会有这些东西。  
这就是，一个恶魔决定从头开始的过去。  
  
对于新之城，纳修已经没有了太多的记忆，他是十二岁被人领养，培养成了里世界里闻名遐迩的杀手，他的养父和他之间感情淡漠，从不聊天，除了每月一笔固定的生活费，并将他培养成自己的接班人，对于他和自己的亲妹妹取得联系，在外结交朋友，一向是放任自流的态度。  
如今再回来时，他以为会想起什么呢？纳修踩着摩托车的脚踏，露出了一个带着三分讽刺七分淡漠的笑容，梅拉古在警局里过得很好，她的上司也是自己的老熟人，纳修对于德鲁贝一直不担心他会保护好自己的妹妹。  
“嘿，纳修，欢迎回来新之城，你以为会有什么变化吗？”德鲁贝和纳修接风时拥抱了一下，他们临行前特地都打扮了一番，纳修穿了一件干净的浅紫色夹克，德鲁贝要端正些，他穿着休闲西装。  
新之城神奇的地方就在于它黑白两个世界如此分明又整齐地涵盖于其中，纳修看到附近一个飞奔而过的小孩和在后面追赶的大人，露出了一个轻轻的笑容。  
一切都像是以往，肮脏和纯白，贫穷和奢华，新之城没什么不能装得下。  
德鲁贝也只是顺口一问，他看到纳修的表情就懂了。距离吃饭还有大约三个小时。  
“那就去我们的新家吧，”他带着点神秘地对纳修说。  
  
“你觉得活着好还是死了好？”  
遇到贝库塔·戴默尔的第一个夏天，纳修带着满身的伤逃离了身后的尾随者，他左臂有三处伤口，右边的肋骨有弹痕，右手在打斗中被对手拧脱臼，那个对手已经成了巷子里的尸体，而他这个罪魁祸首即将在暴雨中死去。  
但青年就是这样撑着雨伞走近他的世界里，他像一条濒死的鲨鱼在浅滩上苟延残喘，贝库塔问他的本名，纳修没有卸下防备，撒谎说他叫凌牙。  
“你呢？你不是一直都在坚持活着吗？”  
贝库塔有抽大麻的习惯，据他本人说这种习惯是在小时候在实验室被人一口气种下的恶果，要改掉不是不可以，但是真到了那一天他会像死了一样，除了活着再没有任何为人的证明，从来没见过青年狼狈姿态的纳修将信将疑，贝库塔一直都表现得太过聪明，他是一名律师，已经拥有了自己的事务所，在这个恶贯满盈的罪恶之城里像一株未染上色彩的草。  
纳修在贝库塔的公寓里住了很长的一段时间，期间甚至把自己原本的房子退了租。贝库塔没有在乎过在纳修夜不归宿的时间里都在做些什么、接了一些什么肮脏的任务，纳修也没有向贝库塔解释过他身上偶尔的满身鲜血究竟原因为何，两个人在私生活上保持的惊人默契可以说是长久相处的根因，贝库塔一向很聪明，他知道什么事该问什么事要自己用眼睛观察。  
但毒瘾发作的某一天打破了沉寂许久的空气。  
当那个被污蔑入狱的犯人向他诅咒自己这一生都会不得好死时，贝库塔发自内心地笑了，他不明白吗？他太清楚了！但他这一生就是靠着别人的尸骨和痛苦获得幸福，往通俗了讲，就算是个罪人又有何妨，贝库塔的口袋里装满了足以让他获得免罪券的金子，这是最后一次了，他一脚踢翻这位可怜主顾的桌子，狂笑着扬长而去。鲜血吮吸着他的脖颈，在血管里缓缓流动，贝库塔感觉到难得的窒息，他伸手胡乱摸了一把上衣口袋，发觉里面空无一物，慌了神的青年哆嗦着手指打车回家，他一瞬间变成了一条在浅滩上挣扎的鱼，对于纳修，唉，贝库塔没有那么多想法，但纳修偶尔会在他的事业上帮助他，这让贝库塔感到他是令人厌烦又偶尔有所帮助的。  
但就是这个人，贝库塔发觉自己在毒瘾发作时只能想到他了。他最后几乎是用爬的姿势回了家，疲软无力的手指无法拧开钥匙，打开家门，眼前一片晕眩，他用发狂的动作踹了两脚门，纳修正在家里洗澡，听到后立刻拿起枪摆出防御的姿态。  
——直到他看清了猫眼的另一端倒映着贝库塔的狼狈身影。  
“快，给我药，给我。”贝库塔伸手拽着纳修的裤脚，被后者架起时几乎虚弱得没有办法睁开双眼，唯独对吗啡的执着还让他保持着一丝清醒。  
他沙哑的嗓音在纳修耳边响起时温温软软的，和平时的沉静截然不同，纳修耳根后激起一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
贝库塔起初还整个人搭在纳修身上，像一只慵懒的大猫，纳修能从他衬衫下摸到一大片潮湿的汗水，贝库塔干涩的喉咙发出求助般的呻吟，纳修第一次意识到，他放任这个人吸毒、诉假讼、黑色交易而不去制裁，放任他堕入黑色的深渊是多么大的罪恶！  
贝库塔胡乱地挣扎，发狠地咬上纳修的脖颈。两个人一路缠斗一路朝卧室走，纳修干脆整个人抱起来，贝库塔就用手在他背上抓挠。  
他被丢进卧室时纳修顺势将他压在床上。性欲就像毒瘾一样在两个人身上蔓延，纳修和贝库塔折腾到大半夜才停下，昏睡中的贝库塔第一次卸下防备，整个人在纳修身边蜷缩起来，身上满是吻痕，摊开的右臂上还有一片密密麻麻的青紫色针眼，他在旁边看着他宁静的稚子睡颜。  
“让我来拯救你。”纳修说，掀起贝库塔的额发，在他烙印着黑蔷薇的额上留下一个浪漫的吻。  
  
男孩已经很久没有见到那个少年了。  
少年告诉过他，如果没有见面，但是又很想念他的话，就数窗外的星星，有多少颗就数多少遍，数到睡着为止。  
男孩把这个誓言烙在深层记忆里，深深地，发誓一辈子都不会忘记。  
  
"游马！他已经没救了，完蛋了，这个人中了很大的毒瘾，几乎这辈子都不可能再恢复了！"  
“怎么可能？！我不相信，你不是医生吗，我们家族不是有很大的资金储备吗，就不能把他治好吗？！”  
[……好吵啊]  
“就算是又怎么样？！你以为你的养父会把钱用在一个堕天使之家的废品身上吗？！”  
[……]  
“我不管！真月是我的朋友，我一定不会放弃他的！”  
  
贝库塔醒来的时候第一感觉是浑身的痛，他鼻尖嗅到一点儿熟悉的味道，一摸旁边不出所料是有人在的，贝库塔不用想都知道发生了什么，但他没有慌乱，也没有愤怒，毒瘾发作后的记忆变得支离破碎，纳修的脸上、身上都有着大大小小的指甲痕，有些地方还掉了点儿肉，贝库塔难得地好了心情，连趁对方熟睡干掉他的龌龊心思也收起来了。  
他对自己的身体属于异于常人的熟悉，十年前的祸乱后，他丧失了全部记忆，像一个初生的婴幼儿般从头学起，他清楚自己的每一个笑容，甚至每一个动作，包含着怎样的暗示——贝库塔小心地挪过去，将头枕在纳修头下的枕头上。  
纳修几乎在同一时刻醒来，他带着点怜爱地轻抚贝库塔的后颈，懵懂的睡颜在日光下逐渐睁开眼眸，贝库塔环住纳修的脖颈，露出了一个恋人间才有的笑容。  
“Goodmorning，my killer.”  
他说。  
  
[你击中了我的心脏]  
  
梅拉古最近发现她哥哥恋爱了。  
出于女性的直觉，她认为这不是一件小事，但和德鲁贝求证过后才发现如此惊天动地。  
“一定是那个贝库塔！什么？还是律师吗？！男的女的？！哦，男的啊，我哥那么紫我早就知道他会是个基佬了。”  
梅拉古坚定地认为是她哥拐走了人家纯良无害的小律师舍友，熟知贝库塔本性的德鲁贝感到汗颜。  
你放心吧，最后被吃得连骨头渣都不剩的一定是你哥哥啊！  
  
“我知道了…你好烦啊！”  
纳修气得挂掉电话，贝库塔在旁边看着他笑。  
“是梅拉古吗？”  
纳修耸了耸肩。  
按照他对梅拉古的了解，行动力超强的女王大人一定会在这两天替他们订购避○套等床上用品，说不定还会做客一番再叮咛他不要欺负人家柔弱的小律师，当哥哥的在妹妹这里一向没有人权，只能任由梅拉古捏扁了搓圆了，纳修表示他已经习惯了。  
顺便他也在考虑什么时候把梅拉古嫁出去，德鲁贝从人品和背景上都是不二人选。  
  
END


End file.
